Peter & Lauren: Love conquers all
by P.W.Gates
Summary: Peter and Lauren are back! Only ten years on, have to pair managed to stay in America or have they come back to the their hometown?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! Peter & Lauren are back, only ten years on. Have they managed to stay in America all this time or have they moved back to their loved home in the time gone by. Enjoy the next instalment. M x_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>**

"Are we there yet?" Melanie moaned.

I turned where our eldest daughter, sat her long straight blonde hair hang in a loose ponytail, her brown eyes had black bags underneth them. Laura wasnt much like her older sister, long brown hair, soft brown eyes like her sister, lay sleeping against the window.

"Are we there yet?" Melanie moaned again, causing Peter to pull over.

"Melanie Jane Beale! Do you ever understand the word _no_?" Peter turned to her.

Melanie nodded sheepishly, as Laura started to wake up.

"For the life of Charles Dickens could you just start driving and stop moaning, I'm trying to sleep" Laura groaned, trying her hardest to get back to sleep.

I turned to my husband. "Well, you heard her"

Peter started up the enjine and soon we were back in London, rainy London.

"Well home sweet London"

Considering the girls had a perfect English accent, they were actually proud to be English and even sobbed when the Queen died.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Alfie and Kat had packed up to Spain with Tommy and Shenice, I told him that we were coming back to England and we had nowhere to go. So he handed over the Vic to us, I was quite suprized that he handed it to us straight away but there we had a roof over our heads for the next 20 odd years.

Once all unpacked, Lauren turned the lights on. I smiled.

"Happy?" I asked, hugging her from waist behind.

"Happy Pete? No, I'm beaming" She turned and kissed me.

Just as Melanie walked into the room.

"Oh fab, just what I needed" She joked.

We laughed.

Then we heard a glass break, all three of us stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Laura Ellen Beale, I bloody well hope to the hence of high heaven you havnt broken my vase?" Lauren shouted up the stairs then a little sqeak which turned our to be our youngest daughter's voice.

"I think I have"

Lauren sighed and went up.

Leaving me and Melanie, downstairs.

I locked the doors, Melanie went upstairs just as Lauren came back down.

"And? Did she break it?" I asked, putting my hands on my wife's waist.

"Yeah, only the top cracked though"

* * *

><p><strong>Laura's POV<strong>

Dad never told us, why were called Melanie Jane and Laura Ellen. I sorta guessed, they must have been important to him.

"Daddy?" I said, skipping into the lounge dressed in my pink pjama shirt and trousers.

"Sweetheart" He pulled me onto the sofa, my head on his shoulder.

I always knew the I was my Dad's favourite, but I loved my Mum just as equal.

"Why are we called who we are?"

My Dad sighed. "Well you were named after my stepmother, Laura. She died when I was 10"

I nodded slightly. "What about Melanie?"

"What about me?" My sister stood in the doorway wearing the same clothes she was wearing on the journey.

"I know who I'm named after" She said, walking in into the lounge and sitting down on one of the chairs oppsitte the sofa.

"Who?" I asked getting curious.

"Me" Aunty Mel, stood in the doorway.

Melanie smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's POV**

Loads of people used to say I looked like my Mum, then people used to say I had my Dad's eyes. Then I always used to say "Hang on! How do I have my Dad's eyes, when his are green and mine brown!".

But really when I'm angry then Mummy agrees with the people that say I look like my Dad, because aparently when I'm angry I look like my Daddy. Which I find funny when Mummy shouts.

_"Laura! Don't shout at me like that, you sound like your father!" _

And then on some occasions when I was just hanging around, Mummy would look up at me and say.

_"Laura just stop acting like your father" _

And I'd smile, because then I feel a sence of pride that I'm a true Beale at heart. As much as I love My great-grandma Cora, Aunty Abi and Uncle Oscar, I could never stand my Grandad Max. Daddy hates him for some odd reason, because one day when Mummy and Daddy were arguing. Daddy shouted something that made a 8-year-old Laura curious.

_"__I have had enough of his interfereing Lauren!" _

_"He's my Dad, Pete!" _

_"Ha! Have you forgotten what he did?" _

Well for hearing that, you can't blame me for becoming curious.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie's POV<strong>

Everyone said, I was like my Dad. But I didnt see it that way, I thought I was like my Mum. Strong headed, mischeivous. But in a sence I was like my Dad, I didnt see eye to eye with Grandad Max.

I hate him with a capital **H**

Mum always said that when me and Dad were talking, it was like my Dad was talking to himself.

Thanks Mum.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Melanie's POV**

My Dad was right.

I stood and watched from my bedroom window, looking down onto the square with Laura by my side. Our eyes fixed on him, shouting at our cousin Steven. Steven was 10, he had a younger brother called Will. Will was Laura's age, and they were pretty close.

"Do you think he'll notice us?" Laura said, doing up the top button of her school shirt before handing me her tie. I let go of the net curtain and turned to younger sister, I took the green and white tie from her hand and placed it over her head, lifting the collar, placing the tie underneath and flatening it.

Laura turned to the mirror.

"No, the only thing he's dead set on is making Mum's life a total misery" I said, as Laura turned from the mirror. Her tie up to her neck, her long brown hair into a long messy plait.

I gave my sister a tight hug, before Dad called for us to come down stairs.

With our blazers on, our ties done up, our hair brushed, bags over our shoulders. We were ready to brace our new school with as much enthusasium as we did when we left the USA.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura's POV<strong>

I found school daunting, but I had my cousin Will and Melanie to look out for me if anything major happened.

Melanie was right, Grandad Max was dead set on making Mum's life a misery but he has Daddy to get past first.

And I'm pretty sure that Daddy can.


	4. Chapter 4

**M Update- Peter & Lauren: A love denied is still being updated. I'm just stuck with homework :/ sorry. M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

Melanie and Laura came home at lunch time, just as Pete came down the stairs. Melanie's eyes widened, Laura's breath dried.

Peter looked at Melanie then Laura, looking at either of them for answers. And before he even started talking, I made my excuse not to hear the argument between my husband and my eldest daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura's POV<strong>

I froze.

"And?" Dad said, folding his arms over his chest.

I looked to my sister, Melanie was always prepared to fight Dad whatever the consequences, she protected them like the crown jewels and to be honest I couldnt blame her.

She paused for a second, but then still didnt speak.

Dad looked to me.

I turned white just as Aunty Mel came into the room.

Aunty Mel was Dad's second step-mother, she returned just after Uncle Steven and Granny Tanya died. Dad loved her like he was his real Mother, he did call her Mum.

I took a deep breath. "Dad, I'm being bullied"

I shut my eyes as tiny tears fell down my face.

I wanted to hear a sigh of releif but nothing came, so I just took off and ran upstairs. Not bothering to look back, my heart pounded.

* * *

><p><strong>New Resident.<strong>

I handed the taxi driver a tenner, before shutting the cab door. I turned to the square and sighed.

"It's good to be home" I murmered to myself.


End file.
